magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes - 1.1.72.58
Version: 1.1.72.58 Announced: 2016.06.01 Released: 2016.06.06 Hero Changes # Chavez: #* Supreme! Guard – Increased the amount of Shield pts given. # Mira: #* Improved Skill Description: Changed “target with the lowest HP” to “most injured target”. # West: #* Double Rapid Fire changed to: Photon Barrage - Fires 3 energy projectiles that deals physical damage to enemies in front of him. The third bullet knocks back any enemy in its path. #* Power Shot changed to: Energy Shot – Slightly lowered this skill’s damage to account for fairly large damage boost that Lightspeed got. #* Lightspeed – After teleporting, it will deal 3 hits of physical damage to an enemy instead of 2, increasing its total damage dealt. # Pandarus: #* Lumen Shot - Shoots poison arrow that explodes on impact. Deals dmg/poisons enemies in conical area behind target, removing shields & mitigating healing. #* Poison Snare - Spills poisonous liquid on the ground, dealing damage to enemies. Enemies standing on the liquid will lose shield effects and receive less healing. # Gridlock: We’ve made some changes to enhance Gridlock’s signature strengths. Now when he releases himself from a Silence spell, he will immediately regain a lot of energy. We’ve slightly lowered the amount of energy gained from taking damage and increased his passive effect. Other skill changes are as follows: #* Onward! – Made the shield more powerful for teammates when they are freed from silence. #* Energy Cannon – Raised damage. #* Quick Fire – Raised damage. #* Extreme Fire – Raised the extra damage that his basic attacks deal. # Léon: Now available via Wishing Pool and Campaign stages. # Monk Sun: Revised his skill demo animations, so that his skills’ properties can be seen more clearly. # Edwin: New avatar. Update Content # Redid the early-game World Map tutorial. Added Lv 1-5 World Map monsters that players can attack solo for gold and other random rewards. # Alliance flags can be changed. # Revised Rally Attack requirements: heroes must have full health to take part in rallies. # Alliance Team Raid: Players who didn’t roll a rune will get random rune fragments. Fragments will be sent via in-game mail when all rewards for that level are sent. Improvements # Improved the layout of the Events page. # Improved line breaks when entering text in messages and Alliance announcements. # Improved how the one-tap Advance feature works. Now players can find out what items they still need to advance. # Added a portal for buying Shadow Essence in Crystal Dungeon. # Players whose accounts have been frozen can see the reason when they try to log in. # Fixed a problem that led to a hero display problem if the player did not exit the game after an update that included new hero animation files. # Players can look up a mine’s number when viewing its info. # Fixed a problem related to levels in the power comparison page after Lv 90. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes